Power and data interfaces are widely used in many devices and components to transfer data and power from an external source. Such power and data interfaces may be wireless or wired. A coil of electrical wire may be used wired or wirelessly for transferring information, e.g. receiving an RF signal, and/or energy, e.g. a voltage converter.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,296 discloses a voltage converter for use within small implantable electrical devices, where the voltage converter comprises a coil to provide voltage conversion. The coil may be used in a time-multiplexing scheme to provide for both the receipt of RF signals and a voltage conversion function.
Even though U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,296 describes the advantageous use of a coil as both RF antenna and voltage converter, in order to free up space within an implantable device, it would be advantageous to minimize the space taken up by the coil.
Hence, an improved component comprising an electrical wire would be advantageous, and in particular a more compact component would be advantageous.